


Choking/Spanking.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: Prompt 3. Choking SpankingSasuSaku spooktacular (Kinktober.)----
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Choking/Spanking.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3. Choking Spanking  
> SasuSaku spooktacular (Kinktober.)
> 
> \----

The sounds of wet, flesh meeting echoed around the cave, and the sound turned Sakura on more than she would like to admit. 

Sasuke had bent Sakura headfirst against her bedroll, her ass in the air as Sasuke forcefully thrust into her soaked entrance, his cock stretching her wonderfully and filling her deep. She moaned as he hit her in the right spot with every thrust, her body shuddering intensely as her fingers clenched the blanket. 

She felt his hand come down and spank against the flesh of her ass, causing her body to jolt in surprise as the stinging sensation coursed through her. She shuddered from the action and moaned, squeezing her husband's cock as he thrust deep into her again.

She could feel him in her stomach, and she couldn’t stop the cry of his name from leaving her lips. His name echoed around the cave, and he laughed, spanking her again but with more force. 

“Let them hear you, Sakura.” 

“Ah, Sasuke Kun.”

He leant down and kissed at the centre of her back, his cock twitching inside her as her ass began to move back to meet him thrust for thrust. As he leant back, he couldn’t stop himself from looking down to see their bodies connecting. Her juices coated him, and he could hardly contain himself as she clenched around his cock.

“Ah, lay on your back Sakura, I want to try something.”

She whimpered as he pulled out of her and he couldn’t stop himself from spanking the plump flesh of her ass again, allowing his hand to linger and squeeze the reddened flesh as she fell to her stomach and rolled. 

She wrapped her legs around him immediately, and he couldn’t laugh at her as she pulled his hips to hers, her body grinding down against his cock.

“Please, Sasuke Kun, I need you.”

He smiled at her and took his cock, stroking it before settling it at her entrance and sinking deep. Sakura whimpered as he filled her once more, and Sasuke couldn’t hold back his groan as she once again clenched around him.

“You’ll tell me if you don’t like what I’m about to do won’t you, Sakura?”

Sakura stares up at Sasuke and whimpers as he pauses his movements. She nods her head and smiles at him, reaching up her hand to place her palm softly against the side of his face. 

“I will, I promise Sasuke Kun.”

“Hm.”

He leans down and places his lips roughly to hers, taking her mouth forcefully as her hand drops back down to her stomach. His hips once more begin to shift, and she shudders as he takes her more roughly than before. 

She doesn’t know what he wanted to try, but as he brought his hand up to her throat and carefully wrapped his hand around her flesh, she couldn’t hold back the shocked expression. He flinches away quickly, and she shakes her head, taking his hand and placing it back at her throat. 

“I trust you, Sasuke Kun, I was just a little surprised.”

He nods and applies a little pressure as his hips begin to find their rhythm again. Sakura’s legs clench around him, and she can’t get over the feeling of his hand around her throat and his cock buried inside her. 

With each thrust, he would squeeze a little tighter, and although she struggled to breathe, she felt pure excitement as she whimpered. She didn’t care that there would be bruises around her neck in the morning; all she cared about was Sasuke and this act of love. 

Their bodies mould together, their moans and whimpers of delight mixing into their form of music and bouncing from the cave walls. Sakura can’t help but cry as her orgasm gets closer, her restricted breath adding to the excitement as Sasuke thrusts forcefully into her aching core once more, and hits her in the exact spot that had her screaming. 

His name leaves her lips in a bellowing scream as her muscles tighten. She can feel her pussy clenching him tightly, but she can’t look up at him and see his reaction. She shudders and trembles as he continues his thrusts, his cock twitching as he finds his orgasm. 

His hand loosens, and she whimpers as he buries his head into her neck and groans, his cock twitching inside her and filling her. She feels him filling her, his cum coating her as he thrusts a few more times.

Still, inside her, he falls, turning their position so that he lay on his back with her at his chest. Their chest rises and falls rapidly, and their skin sticks together from the sweat of their activities. 

“I liked that a lot, Sasuke.”

Sasuke smiles and places a kiss to his wife’s forehead, his fingers tracing soothing circles at the bottom of her spine as he stares up at the cave ceiling. 

“Me too, Sakura.”


End file.
